ungifted_the_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
General Policies Dealing with other users *Users should never beg for admin/mod privileges. These positions are granted only to those deemed suitable for the responsibility. Begging for the position makes you seem like a child, who only wants to be an admin for the sake of having the title. Asking politely to become one is okay, though you should give valid reasons for why you need the power, like how you would improve the site. An example of begging would be "PLEASE MAKE ME MOD." An example of a legitimate request for admin/mod status would be "I think I would make a good admin because..." **A more in-depth guide to how you should go about asking for adminship may be found here. **It should be noted that most users become administrators/chat moderators without asking; if you just show that you're a responsible, trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are, you'll eventually have a position of power. *Be respectful - avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. *Do not be a "biter". A "biter" is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. This scares away potentially valuable contributors. Treat newbies with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. "Minimodding" *Minimodding is when a regular user tries to act like an administrator. While it may seem helpful, it is generally annoying and should be avoided. Leave the disciplining to the moderators and administrators. Looking after your account / Good Objectives *Under the Wikia Terms of Use, you must be at least 13 years old to have an account. However, if you are underaged, you may still have an account on this wiki, as long as you don't post information about yourself (like your age, gender, location, etc.). If you do so, you may be reported to Wikia Staff, at which point your account will be disabled. *Do not own more than one account. This leads to sockpuppetry and is often used to bypass blocks/chatbans. Getting caught doing this--You will receive infinite blocks. *Please don't make your account with offensive words. *You must keep a good eye to your Message Wall because people may spam in your wall. Edits / Content / When contributing the wiki..... *Assume good faith. ** For more info about assume good faith, click on this. *No edit milking. **It's when you make lots of tiny edits on an article instead of one big edit for the sake of getting badges. Example: You find lots of misspelled words on an article and, instead of correcting them all at the same time, you click edit, correct one word, hit the save button, repeat. ***You will get a 2 months ban because of edit milking. *Only English title cards may be uploaded. If there are any French ones, be replace them with English ones. *Please use proper grammar and spelling. *If you edit/creating a episode page, please include the Synopsis, Characters, Plot headings. **Trivia, Happy Ending/Winning Characters and Goofs/Errors headings are optional. *Please make true information, spectaculations or fanarts will be deleted. **Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation. ***You'll be warned if you do that. *Vandalizing a page is a serious offense, and will result in an appropriate punishment depending on the severity. *Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. Always use the preview button before publishing. Making a new page *No fanarts character page. **They will be deleted and the responsible contributor will be banned for 1 month. Message wall and Page comment rules *No Spamming. *No Useless comments like *#.... *#Ugh... *#_-_-_-_- *Do not spam on somebody's Message Wall section. *No ASCII art. *No advertising to other wikis unless the owner of the message wall allows you. *No inappropriate content in Message Wall section. *Try to avoid necropost threads that is over 1 month. Sometimes, people necropost old/dead message just for sake of editing. **If you still want to comment in the section/revive the section, please make a new thread. *Do not incite drama. This includes: **Grief slinging (I'm miserable, so you should be miserable too!) **Inferiority complex (I am useless!) Userpages Main *Userpages are personal pages where a user can write and share with others about themselves. See for more information. *Never edit someone else's userpage, unless reverting vandalism from someone else. **Userpages are personal, and should not be edited by other users. *For your safety, do not add any any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Other *Users must not post insulting or intimidating comments about other users on their user page. It's generally offensive and usually starts flame wars. If an administrator notices something insulting on your user page, you will be kindly asked to remove it. Refusing to do so will lead to removal of the content without further input. **Users also must not add an "Enemies", "Hate list" or similar section to their userpage. *If another user has posted "fraud information" about you on your userpage, it's recommended to get it RevDeleted through . Forum rules Main *Forums are for general wiki discussion, but they can be used for other sorts of discussion as well. *When starting a forum post, be sure to create something productive, and not just a question you could have asked anywhere or some questions that doesn't belong to the wiki. *Roleplaying is forbidden from the forums, and the wiki entirely. *Forum posts about fan stories/fan fiction will be closed. This wiki is fan-fiction free. *Spam forums will be deleted, and the user may be blocked depending of what type of spam. *Do not spread false information about users or the show on the forums. **This will be taken seriously, and so will the actions. Other *When wondering whether you should create a forum or not, try answering yourself these questions: **Is it something you need everyone's opinion on, or is it just something you could generally ask an individual user? **Is it really that important, or is it just something extremely minor? Images Main *Images and videos are files that can be uploaded to the wiki to help create page content and provide sources. *When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). **The .png format is preferred, as it has the highest quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Uploading images unrelated to the show is allowed, but obscene and violent ones are not under any circumstances. In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. *Do not upload any files that violate someone else copyright. Mainly, full episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball. **Such files will be deleted and you will be given a calm warning from an administrator. **Repeated copyright violations will lead to blockage or even possible closure of your account. *Images and videos that are not used in articles/blogs/forum discussions/message walls/user pages within a day will be deleted. **If there is a file you wish to keep but need a little more time to add it, please tag it with so administrators will know not to delete the file. Please note that the file will still be deleted if left unused for over a week. *Always use good filenames. **Filenames like "0040947749739294842.jpg" will be renamed. *Avoid re-uploading images and videos. **If there's an image that needs fixing, select "Upload a new version of this file" under "History" on the images page. ' Deleting pages' Any user can remove content from a page, but only admins can delete pages completely. This is often done in cases of spam and vandalism, but may also be used to remove unwanted pages. If you find a page that you feel should be deleted, contact your local admins. If you are an admin, follow the steps below. Deleting a page ◾When you are ready to delete a page, click the arrow on the "Edit" button next to the page title and then click "Delete". Delete page ◾On the next page, you will see a box labelled "Delete". DeletionScreen ◾The Delete box allows you to select a pre-written reason from the "Reason" drop-down menu. You can also supply one you wrote yourself in "Other/additional reason". ◾You also have the option to follow the page. This will notify you if the page is restored. ◾Click the "Delete" button. ◾You will be redirected to the main page of the wikia, where a green banner will appear at the top of the page confirming the page’s deletion. ◾You can review all deletions in the deletion log, found at Special:Log/delete. ◾If someone visits a deleted page they will have an option to restore that page. Restoring a page Any deleted page can also be restored by an admin later. ◾To restore a deleted page, go to Special:Undelete. ◾Enter the deleted page title in the "Show pages starting with" box and click "Search". ◾If you see a list of similarly named pages, find the one you want to restore and click on it. Restore delete pages ◾In the "Restore revisions" box, take a read of the brief directions, then you can add a restoration reason in the "Reason" box. RestorePageScreen ◾Click the "Restore" button. ◾The page will be restored just as it was when it was deleted, and will appear immediately. Deleting a wikia Wikias can only be closed by Wikia Staff. If you would like to request a wikia's closure, please send a message to Special:Contact. However, closure is rare as they are community projects, so please provide as much information as possible in your request to explain why. Next steps ◾Learn about Wiki Activity ◾Learn about Special pages ◾Learn how to Rename and move pages Further help and feedback ◾ Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents ◾ Check Help:Wikia Community Central for sources of further help and support ◾ Check Help:Contacting Wikia for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article Vandalism Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of a structure, a symbol or information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. Contents hide1 Assuming good faith 2 Avoiding critical mass 3 Dealing with vandalism 4 See also 5 Further Help and Feedback Assuming good faith Main article: Help:Assuming good faith Useful community content is that which most concisely and accurately reflects the widest range of relevant information on a topic. In the context of a wikia project, intent to reduce relevant information to that of a single viewpoint could be considered vandalism. In keeping with assume good faith, however, it may be possible to look at a one-viewpoint edit as additional information that the user feels should be incorporated or is under-represented. In such a case, it benefits the project to explain more effective methods of bringing this information to light while retaining the existing knowledge in the article. While calling someone a vandal almost always makes the accusation true, extra patience instead can enable one to become a beneficial editor. Avoiding critical mass Vandalism usually starts as a form of heavy-handedness which is never effective at getting a point across in a wikia community. We can nip it in the bud by explaining more effective ways of making proposals and working with others. If we alienate the editor, however, vandalism can turn into a form of vengeance. The wikia engine is written to minimize the effect of pranksters, and can even handle a few full blown vengeful vandals, but it cannot handle a vandalism movement that has reached critical mass, a situation where we react to vandalism by assuming bad faith and thereby create more vengeful editors. As a project approaches crisis levels, it becomes harder and more time intensive to assume good faith, but every act of kindness and patience moves the project away from critical mass. Dealing with vandalism In general, the best way to deal with vandalism is to revert the vandalism, block the vandal, and ignore any attempt from the vandal to communicate or bother you further. For more information on this, we recommend reading these three pages, which go into each of these steps in more detail: ◾ Help:Reverting ◾ Help:Blocking ◾ Help:Don't feed the trolls There are measures administrators can put in place to help prevent vandalism before it begins: Two anti-vandalism extensions are used often on Wikia. ProtectSite locks down the ability of specific user groups from being able to do basic actions, such as editing or creating of pages or uploading images, for up to 12 hours. If a wikia is facing a surge of vandalism, the VSTF or Wikia Staff can enable ProtectSite to prevent new, unregistered, or even non-sysop users from being able to do those particular things. The other extension is AbuseFilter, which allows skilled coders to block the submission of edits if certain conditions are met, most usually if a particular crass or unacceptable word is included in the new text. Blacklists are lists of pages to be excluded from certain features in the Wikia skin. For example, the photos blacklist can be found at MediaWiki:Photosblacklist. There, administrators can list photos not to be shown in the Recent Photos widget. The other blacklist is the Categories Blacklist, which is found at Mediawiki:Categoryblacklist. There, administrators can list categories to be excluded from the Categories toolbar at the bottom of the page. Wikia staff may also turn off anonymous editing upon request if anonymous accounts (identified by their IP number) continually cause problems on a wikia. Spam Spam is unwanted advertisements and links to other websites. What to do if you find spam? ◾Remove or revert the link and block the account that added it if they persist. ◾If it's a lot of spam, you can contact our Volunteer Spam Task Force How does Wikia fight spam? Wikia uses a number of tools that are built into the software to help us fight spam: ◾Phalanx, an integrated spam defense tool, prevents certain actions against an integrated blacklist. All users can suggest additions to this list through the VSTF Wiki. ◾Blocking of spammers across all wikis (Global blocks). ◾Filtering commonly spammed phrases used in article text or edit summaries can be added to the article filter using regex. ◾Filtering commonly used spammed titles can be added to the same article filter to prevent their recreation. ◾Filtering commonly used wiki subdomains used by cross-wiki spambots. ◾Captchas for external links added by unregistered users and for account creation. ◾Tools (LookupContribs and MultiLookup) which allow Wikia staff, Helpers, the Spam Task Force and certain users to check for edits by a particular user or IP address across all wikis. ◾Nofollow links are added to all external URLs. See the Google blog for details. ◾Old revisions of articles are not indexed by search engines. ◾A tool for searching for spammers using multiple usernames (Help:CheckUser). ◾Bots using algorithms that run against an IRC feed of all recent changes to automatically detect spam. ◾A tool to mass delete page titles created by spammers (Special:Multidelete). ◾Automated deletion of all pages by an IP/User on a specific wiki (Special:Nuke). ◾One-click reverting for admins and users who have been assigned "rollback" status. ◾"Protect Site" for the most severe cases of spam attacks allowing admins to temporarily lock down the wiki against uploads, account creations, or edits by unregistered or all users. What types of spam exist and how do we deal with it? Spam articles Where the aim is to promote a particular company rather than to provide useful content to readers of the wiki, should be rewritten or deleted. External link spamming Often carried out by robots that may be spamming many wikis at once. Their aim is to improve their search engine rankings, rather than to directly advertise their product. If you find such spam, please report it to the VSTF with as many useful links as possible. Additionally, if you are an admin on the wiki being spammed, you can also block the user or IP doing the spamming. What is the spam filter message? The following message will be displayed when you try to save a page which contains a URL in the blacklist. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://somespammysite.tld If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Community Central. Chat Chat Rules Swearing or cussing is forbidden ◾Speak a langugage a user understands. We recommend you to use English language. ◾Even some British and American words have different spelling, but that does not matter as long as the user understands. Actions that is prohibited ◾Roleplaying in public chat. ◾Making sex-talk ◾Flaming users or trolling. ◾Spamming. ◾Spam-joining. Either fix the connection problem or try again some other time. ◾Advertising (YouTube videos are excluded, as long as they are relevant to the discussion. Telling everyone to subscribe to your channel is prohibited.) ◾Chat invasion. This is when you bombard another chat with other users and cause a riot, or invite users to bombard us. ◾Backseat moderating. This means that you, as a user, should not act like you have a duty to enforce the rules. ◾Any user may inform the guilty of the rules. If it fails, keep quiet, and report it to any of the admins or chat moderators through their Message Walls. ◾Linking results from Google Search. It creates a long link and unnecessary stretch, causing the sidebar to appear. ◾You may use some utilities that will shorten your link. ◾Inciting drama. ◾Being disrespectful to anyone, especially to admins or chat moderators. ◾Being inactive for long periods of time (an entire day, for example). Note When an admin, chat moderator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. Level of punishment will depend on the severity of the act, and the judgment of the admin or chat mod who addresses it. ◾NOTE : Private messages are not monitored. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs. Chatbans *Chatbans are bans used as punishment for violating the chat guidelines or causing disruption. *In most cases, a user should be warned before being kicked. **This excludes spam, slurs, insults, inappropriate graphic links or floods. ***Some prohibited actions may lead directly to a block. *Spam is the most common reason for an infinite chatban. There are other reasons though, such as: **Sock-puppetry **Repeated intimidating behavior **Other Wikia Terms of Use violations *Moderators aren't allowed to include offensive or insulting language in their ban reasons unless quoting from the banned user who said the offensive/insulting language. Other *Keep in mind that each moderator can rule out their own guidelines upon what they believe is fair. These are the rules. Put any questions down in the comments.